Imogen's Love
by Emmy5
Summary: Imogen and Oliver Wood fall in love, but how will they deal with the challanges in their life?


"I'm so proud of you!" Imogen's father told her while her mother beamed at her.  
  
"Dad, I'm just going off to school, it's nothing to get to excited about." Imogen told her father.  
  
"It feels like just yesterday I was boarding the Hogwarts Express for this first time myself. You know that's how I met your mother," her father stated.  
  
"Well, Mom, Dad, I'm off now, try not to miss me too much!" Imogen said to her parents before walking though the barrier at King's Cross Station.  
  
Imogen found her friends on the train, they had saved her a space. The whole way to Hogwarts they shared stories of what they had heard about Hogwarts, and what they thought it was going to be like. Although neither one of the three would admit it they were all scared to death of what would happen if they got put in different houses. They were almost like sisters, alike in everyway so they didn't think that they had anything to worry about. The train then came to a stop and before they knew it they were in the Great Hall in front of everyone just waiting to be sorted into their houses.  
  
Professor McGonagall read off the names.  
  
"Sullivan, Liz"  
  
The Sorting Hat pondered for a couple moments "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Cheers came from the Gryffindor table next came...  
  
"Taylor, Imogen"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" The hat said after thinking for just a moment.  
  
"Wright, Lauren"  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall that was watching could tell that the hat was having a much harder time trying to figure this one out, but after awhile the hat came up with "SLYTHERIN"  
  
Liz and Imogen was devastated. They didn't know what to say to their friend, but on the other hand Lauren didn't look as sad as the other two would have thought she would be. For just a moment they could swear that they saw a look of happiness on her face. But, they decided to ignore that fact for now and talk to the fellow first years who had gotten into Gryffindor. One of the first year boys caught Liz and Imogen's eye right off the bat. His name was Oliver Wood.  
  
A Gryffindor perfect lead the first years up to the common room and told them the password that they would need to get in everyday which was "doorbell". Imogen and Liz went to sleep talking about how cool they thought Oliver was and how they thought that they should try to make first with him as soon as possible.  
  
All this boy seemed to have on the brain was Quidditch. This was good news for Imogen, but it was bad news for Liz who didn't like Quidditch at all. So while Liz sat quietly eating her breakfast, Imogen took the chance to talk about Quidditch with Oliver. While Liz went to catch Lauren to walk to their first class (Double Potions, Gryffindor and Slytherin), Imogen took the chance the talk with Oliver more as they walked down the halls together.  
  
Potions was just like they heard it would be with Snape. Long, boring, and unfair to Gryffindor. Oliver who was a equally good student as a Quidditch player tried to help Imogen who was lost in all of Snape's instructions.  
  
"Thanks for all of your help in Potions today. If you can't tell, I'm not the best student." Imogen confessed to Oliver.  
  
"Really it's no problem at all, if you ever need any help I would be glad to help you if you wanted me to that is." Oliver said to Imogen hopefully.  
  
Imogen told Liz everything that happened with Oliver, and even though Liz was sad that it wasn't her Oliver was going to help with schoolwork she was still very happy for her friend. Imogen didn't waste anytime taking Oliver up on his offer, it wasn't just that she was eager to spend time with Oliver it was just that she had to get help with her schoolwork before to failed out of Hogwarts.  
  
The rest of Imogen's first year went by fast. Imogen, Lauren, and Liz all managed to stay close. Only Lauren and Liz knew about Imogen's secret crush she had on Oliver. Imogen managed to pass all of her classes, but she wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of Oliver.  
  
One day the summer going into her second year, her father told her that they were going to have to move to America for a year. They had to do this since her father worked at the Minstery and they had a special mission that had to be done there. Imogen couldn't be any sadder that day. She sent a letter to Liz explaining:  
  
Liz-  
  
My Dad just told me that we have to move to America for a year, but that I would be able to go back to Hogwarts for third-seventh year. I just don't understand this. And I was getting so close to Oliver, why did this have to happen now. Will you send an owl to Lauren and Oliver explaining what has happened we are leaving soon and I don't have the time. I'll miss all of you and write me alot of the year!  
  
Imogen  
  
So as planned Imogen started a new school year at Kismar School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into the house of Bemi and quickly made friends there. But, it just didn't feel the same as Hogwarts. One day when she was missing her friends from Hogwarts she got a most unexpected letter.  
  
Imogen-  
  
I miss you alot. Hogwarts, and the classes just aren't the same without you here. I made the Quidditch team, and I'm the new Keeper. I hope to be Captain some day. I helped Gryffindor win a game against Hufflepuff, it was so much fun. Do they have house Quidditch teams at Kismar? Write back soon, I can't wait until I can see you again, I don't know what to do with the extra time I have when I used to help you with your schoolwork. You better not be failing any of your classes over there, if you have any questions just send me a owl!  
  
Oliver  
  
Imogen just had to laugh to herself at the letter, which was written on Maroon and Gold paper. Oliver would stop at nothing for Gryffindor sprit. Imogen gave Oliver's owl Mitch some treats let him spend the night and then sent him on his way home with a return letter.  
  
Oliver-  
  
It's great to hear from you. Is there any news to report, I feel like I'm missing out on so much not being there. I'm soooooo proud of you getting on the Quidditch team, I'm sure that you'll make Captain one of these days. I'm actually doing better grade wise here, believe it or not the potions professor here is the coolest, it's going to be hard going back to Snape. Yes, we have Quidditch teams here too. I'm on my house's team, I'm a seeker, maybe I could try out for the team next year.  
  
Imogen  
  
P.S. I miss you alot too!  
  
This letter exchange went on for the rest of their second year at school. Then over the summer Imogen and her family moved back to England, it was a bittersweet feeling leaving America, but being back in England is where she knew she belonged. Before Imogen knew it she was on the Hogwarts Express catching up on all the gossip she missed last year with Liz and Lauren. Lauren was now going out with Marcus Flint, and was starting to slowly grow away from her friends. Liz was going out with a Ravenclaw named Brent Brown, and from what Liz was saying about him he seemed like a nice guy.  
  
"Do you have room in this car?" Oliver said sticking his head inside the door with a couple of his friends with him.  
  
"We have lots of room here for you three." Imogen said semi-flirting.  
  
The next thing you know Oliver just happens to take the free seat that is next to Imogen. The rest of the train ride Imogen and Oliver caught up with each other and just plain talked.  
  
"Imogen, will you meet me in the Common Room tonight at 2:00? I want to talk to you."  
  
"Sure Ollie, but why can't you just talk to me now?" Imogen said puzzled.  
  
"I would rather talk to you about something while no one else is around." Oliver simply stated.  
  
So, 2:00 came and Imogen skipped down the steps looking better than she had in a long time to impress Oliver.  
  
"Hey Oliver, what's up?"  
  
"Imogen, you came. So, I asked you down here tonight to tell you that I've become Quidditch Captain, and I need a new seeker and I wanted to offer you to spot before anyone else. What do you say?" Oliver said very excited.  
  
"Of course I want to be on the team! Are you kidding me?"  
  
In all the excitement Imogen gave Oliver a hug that came out of the pure joy that she was feeling right then. Then all the sudden Imogen noticed what she was doing and then quickly backed up. After she backed up and looked at Oliver, she noticed that he wasn't disappointed in what had just happened, he looked almost glad about it.  
  
"Oliver..." Imogen started.  
  
"Yeah?" Oliver said hopefully.  
  
"I know that there's probably no chance that you feel the same way, but I've liked you ever since I saw you for the first time at the sorting ceremony. And I couldn't ever get the courage to tell you until now." she said with her head down.  
  
For a moment Oliver looked at her, and the took one of his fingers and tilted her head up ever so lightly and said, "I've felt the same way for what seems like forever."  
  
Imogen smiled and hugged Oliver again, but Oliver wanted more than a hug out of this moment. Even though the height difference made it hard Oliver leaned down and they both shared in romantic kiss, which happened to be both of their first kisses.  
  
The next day, Oliver and Imogen arrived at the Great Hall hand in hand. Which made most of the girls in the hall very jealous, but got some cheers from the Gryffindor table.  
  
The rest of the year went by with "help sessions" in the library everyday, and Oliver and Imogen both stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays to spend more time with each other. For Christmas Imogen gave Oliver a couple books on how to be a better Keeper and a Quidditch photo-frame with a picture of them in it, and he gave her a maroon sweater and a couple "girly" magazines. Gryffindor came in second place in Quidditch, thanks to the help of Imogen. It seemed like nothing could ruin that perfect year, then the summer came.  
  
"I'll miss you so much over the summer, I'll see if my Mum and Dad will let you come up for the some of the summer." Oliver said to Imogen hopefully.  
  
"I would like that alot." then seeing her Dad, Imogen gave Oliver one last kiss good-bye and left.  
  
Right when she got home she saw Oliver's owl, Mitch, waiting with a letter for her.  
  
Imogen-  
  
I feel stupid that you have only been gone for 20 minutes, but I already feel like a part of my heart has gone missing with you. I've already talked to me Mum and she said that you could spend a couple weeks with us, she said she wanted to meet you. How about you come over next Tuesday? Send Mitch with your reply...I'm so excited!  
  
Love, Oliver  
  
Oliver-  
  
That sounds great, I'm very excited too. I already talked to my Mom and she said it was fine. But, she also would like to get to know you too, so she said that after I spend some timed over there that you could come over here. Well, I guess I'll talk to you when I get there! I miss you so much!  
  
Love, Imogen  
  
Imogen got to Oliver's house by Fluu Powder.  
  
"Hey, Oliver!" Imogen said right before Oliver picked her up and gave her the biggest hug ever.  
  
"I missed you, Imogen!"  
  
"I missed you too!"  
  
"Oliver, are you going to introduce us or what?" said a women with Oliver's eyes and an inviting smile.  
  
"Mum, this is Imogen...Imogen this is me Mum." Oliver said very proudly to both of them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Wood."  
  
"And this is Mr. Wood" Oliver's mother said pointing out a man at the table reading the sports section in the Daily Prophet.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Imogen, we've heard so much about you." Oliver got very red at that moment, and Mrs. Wood saw this and to change the subject she told her that she was just making dinner. Imogen being helpful asked if she needed any help, so with that the two women left the men to talk about Quidditch, and went to the kitchen.  
  
Most of the dinner conversation focused around Imogen and how Oliver and her got to know each other.  
  
"You must be very tired after your journey, so I've set up Oliver's bed for you, and Oliver is going to sleep on the sofa in the living room."  
  
"Thanks so much Mrs. Wood."  
  
So, with this Imogen went upstairs and changed for bed. She looked around Oliver's room that was filled with what else, but Quidditch items. And then when she got to his nightstand she saw the picture of the two of them. She then laid down on his bed, and looked at the picture again. Oliver had the picture perfectly where he could look at it while laying down. Then she fell asleep...  
  
She woke up with a start at 1:00 in the morning, she had a nightmare. While she was lying there she saw someone open the door to her room (or Oliver's room) and came in, it was Oliver.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same,"  
  
"Well, if you must know Miss. Taylor I couldn't sleep,"  
  
"Well, Mr. Wood, I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep either."  
  
"Poor baby" Oliver said while walking over to the bed. Imogen sat up and made room for Oliver in sit on the bed with her. Oliver came and sat on the bed.  
  
"How could I make it better?" Oliver said right before he leaned in for a kiss that lasted for about 30 minutes. When it finally did end Oliver laid with Imogen on his bed and the cuddled. Imogen had her head on his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. But, finally at 5 am she had to wake him up so that he could go back downstairs. This happened every night she was there. Then Oliver and Imogen had to say bye to Oliver's parents and go to Imogen's house.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Oliver." Mrs. Taylor said.  
  
"We've heard such nice things about you." Mr. Taylor followed.  
  
"It's nice you meet you both."  
  
About the same things happened at Imogen's house that happened at Oliver's expect this time Imogen was the one that slept on the sofa.  
  
Then it came time for Oliver to go home.  
  
"I'll meet you at Diagon Alley, I'll miss you so much!"  
  
"I'll miss you too Oliver."  
  
As planned they meet at Diagon Alley and got their school supplies for their fourth year together. When they passed the Quidditch shop there was nothing Imogen could do to get Oliver away, but she finally managed to get him away when she said that she would buy him one thing from the store. Of course he asked her to buy her a Comet5000, but that was more money than she had, so he settled for a Captain book.  
  
They traveled together to Hogwarts, and just when things were perfect, that's when the trouble started. Liz had just broken up with Brent Brown and was broken hearted about it. Imogen didn't know what to do. Oliver thought that maybe right now wasn't the best time to be with Imogen so he left the friends alone. When Lauren came into the car, she didn't even notice that Liz was crying, all she wanted to do was talk about Marcus.  
  
"You know Lauren, you have to be really low to not even care about a friend that is crying right in front of you. Why don't you just go back to Marcus, I'm sure that you're more wanted there." Imogen said so angry she thought that she was going to blow up.  
  
Lauren walked out of the car, and their lives, forever. Imogen tried to make Liz feel better by telling her that she knew that she would get over him, and suggesting people that she could go out with to help, and to make Brent see what he is missing.  
  
"You know I've always kinda liked Fred." Liz told her friend.  
  
"Let me go see if Oliver would help me in setting you guys up."  
  
So, Imogen went on her way to find where Oliver was, surely his was with his Quidditch buddies. But, when Imogen found Oliver, she didn't find what she was expecting. When she looked into the car where Oliver was she found him with some Hufflepuff girl on his lap kissing his cheek and playing with his hair. She was so shocked by this she couldn't move for a moment. While she was standing there Oliver looked up and saw her with a look of horror on his face. He got up to run after her but it was too late, she was already long gone. When she got back to the car where Liz was all she could do was cry.  
  
"What's wrong Imogen?"  
  
After about five minutes of heavy sobbing Imogen finally got out...  
  
"I found Oliver with some slutty Hufflepuff girl on his lap...*sob*...and...and...she was....was...kissing him..."  
  
"I'm so sorry Imogen, I wish there was something that I could do to help, I'm gunna go talk to Oliver about this."  
  
And with that Liz was on her way to find out exactly what Oliver said happened. When she got to the car she saw Oliver with his head in his hands. She opened the car door, and he looked up.  
  
"Oliver, can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..."  
  
"So, would you like to tell me what happened with the Hufflepuff girl?"  
  
"It wasn't like that, George had some of his girlfriend's friends in the car with us and there wasn't anywhere for them to sit, so Ashley, the Hufflepuff, sat on my lap."  
  
"And so then you just let her kiss you?"  
  
"Well, it's not like I asked her to...God, I wish that I could just go back in time so that I could change what happened...How's Imogen?"  
  
"She's really upset, I don't think that she'll want to see you for a long time. You hurt her so bad, she trusted you so much. How could you do that to her?"  
  
After Liz said that she walked off to go tell Imogen what he told her. Imogen wasn't in a better state than when Liz left her.  
  
"Don't worry Imogen, I'll help you."  
  
The feast that night was trouble for Imogen. Oliver tried to get a seat next to Imogen, but before he had the chance to a bunch of Imogen's friends got all of the seats around her. It seemed impossible for Oliver to ever try to explain to Imogen what happen.  
  
Imogen ignored every owl that Oliver sent her the next couple of days, but the one night Imogen left the need to read one of the many letters that he had written to her.  
  
Imogen-  
  
I know that I have hurt you. I have no idea how I'm going to make this up to you. Please give me a chance to explain to you, not your friends. Meet me one night, any night in the Common Room at 2:00 in the morning. I'll be there every night, waiting for you. I miss being with you.  
  
Love, Oliver  
  
She kept just that one letter and burned the rest of them. She decided that she would go to the Common Room the next night and let him talk.  
  
When the next night came, Imogen got dressed up in very best outfit, did her hair and make-up, and when it was 2:05 she made her way down to the Common Room. When Oliver saw her, his face lit up.  
  
"I'm so glad that you decided to come and hear me out. I understand how angry and upset you are with me, I would be too. But, I just need to explain to you what happened without people getting in the way. I know that you have heard from Liz what happened, it's the truth. I should have said no when she sat on my lap, but I was stupid and I didn't. I wish that I could go back in time and change it, but I can't. I still love you, and I'll go on loving you no matter what. You mean so much to me, I couldn't ever bare to lose you. I swear that if you forgive me I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Please, Imogen, give me another chance." Oliver pleaded with her.  
  
Imogen just sat in the chair that was across from Oliver trying to figure out how she was going to deal with this. Then she remembered that she was part of the Quidditch team, she knew that she couldn't spend that much time with Oliver, even if Angelina, Katie, and Alicia would be there.  
  
"Find yourself another seeker Oliver." And with that she got up and went back to her room.  
  
Oliver did find another seeker, he was a 7th year that didn't talk very much and wasn't that good. Oliver knew that it was his fault. It was the first game of the season Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
  
Half way though the game, Oliver had to call a time-out, the score was 40- 20 Slytherin, and he needed a new plan the help them win the game. Then with a new game plan the Gryffindor team went back into the air.  
  
Although Imogen was still mad at Oliver, she came to the game. She was still hoping in her heart that Oliver would help win the game, she knew how much it meant to him.  
  
But, Marcus Flint had another idea for Oliver. He took the bat from one of the beaters and sent it straight at Oliver, knocking him off his broom and falling to the ground. When he hit the ground he was out cold, and had many broken bones. Imogen felt her heart break again, she knew that her place wasn't at the game, it was at Oliver bedside. So, with that she took off after Oliver and went to go to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Oliver didn't wake up for two days, but Imogen didn't leave his side for a minute of that. His room was filled with presents from almost everyone in Gryffindor. What a surprise it would be for Oliver to find out the Gryffindor won the game on pure dumb luck.  
  
When Oliver did wake up he thought that he was dreaming when he saw a sleeping Imogen at his side. But, right after he woke up so did she.  
  
"Oh, Oliver, I'm so glad that you're ok. I thought that you were never going to wake up. I'm sorry I was so stupid. I love you so much, and I've never stopped loving you." after Imogen said that in a hurried sentence she gave Oliver the biggest kiss that he had ever got. But, all too soon Madam Pomfrey came in the room and made Imogen leave while she checked Oliver. With the extra time that she had, Imogen went down to the kitchen, she was so hungry, and she got some of Oliver's favorite food to bring back to him.  
  
Madame Pomfrey caught Imogen before she got into the room "Imogen, Oliver will be ok within a couple of days, but he's going to need his rest. So, why don't you come back in a couple of days to pick him up."  
  
Imogen did as she was told, but not before she went and explained to Oliver that she would be back in a couple of days, gave him his food, and one last kiss.  
  
As Imogen promised that she would, she was back in two days, and picked up Oliver who was ready with all of his gifts. When Oliver saw Imogen he picked her up, gave her a hug, and whispered very sweetly in her ear "I'm so sorry, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
When they got back to the Common Room, there was a party waiting for Oliver. They all partied into the night, and then when it was time for everyone to go to bed. Imogen and Oliver both went up to Oliver's room........  
  
The rest of their fourth year was boring, expect for the fact that Fred and Liz did start to go out with each other. And Imogen and Oliver went on some double dates with them. But, then that summer Imogen got a chance to go to France so they didn't get to spend any time together. But, they didn't owl each other almost everyday.  
  
During their fifth year, Harry Potter came in Hogwarts. He turned out to be an amazing seeker. And helped them win all of their games, but it wasn't enough for the Cup. Oliver couldn't have been happier with Potter.  
  
Then the next year came, and went, with Imogen seeking into Oliver's bed almost every night. And Gryffindor did great with Quidditch.  
  
When Imogen and Oliver meet for their last time on Hogwarts Express.  
  
"You know this is the last time that we will be traveling to Hogwarts."  
  
"I know, doesn't that make you kinda sad, Oliver?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I'm just sad that this is the last chance that I have to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor."  
  
"Is that all that you ever think about?"  
  
"No, I think about you most of the time."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, it's a fact."  
  
Just as they were leaning in for a kiss the lights went off in the train and a deep cold came over Imogen and then she fainted into Oliver's arms. When she woke up, Oliver was giving her fudge.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, you fainted because Dementors came into the car. They were probably looking for Black."  
  
The first Quidditch game of the season for Gryffindor they lost. After the game, Imogen was waiting for Oliver outside of the Men's locker room when Fred told her the Oliver was in their trying to drown himself in the showers. He was only half-kidding though. Imogen ran into the locker room to find Oliver sitting down on the shower floor, she hurried and got him a towel and pulled him out of the shower.  
  
"Oliver, it's not the end of the world."  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do now."  
  
"I'll tell you what you are going to do, your going to go back to the Common Room and make a new plan for Quidditch, because the Cup still isn't lost, you could still win you know. And I want you to go up and see Harry and tell him that you don't blame him for the loss. You won't have any chance for winning if you blame everyone."  
  
Oliver who was taken back from what Imogen had just said, nodded and got dressed.  
  
The next Quidditch game that they played, they won and there was a huge party after it. Then to every one's surprise Gryffindor won the house cup. There was a party in the common room that seemed like it would never end. Oliver made a speech:  
  
"I wanted to thank every one of you to supported the team in the dark times. To all of my teammates, this wouldn't be possible with out you. Finally, to the love of my life, I don't know how I would live with out you. I want you to always be in my life." Oliver got on one knee in front of Imogen, pulled out a small box and said "Imogen, will you marry me?"  
  
With tears going down her cheeks she managed to get out "YES!"  
  
They were then seen going up the stairs to the boy's dorms. 


End file.
